Forever yours
by DiScOrD81690
Summary: She was the western Lords Miko. No one elses. When he is forced to send her away, for her own safety, whats she to do when diffrent demons start to show intrest? What will her lord do when he finds he again? Harem Kag/Nar/Sas/Gar/Sessh


Ok, yes, this is not just a dream. And yes, I a, still working on it. But plot bunnies are plot bunnies and I cant help but want to write this. So please, tell me what you think, and by all means don't hold back.

Bare feet walked beside him, barely audible even to his sensitive hearing. Her aura reached out to calm him as no others had done.

He glanced beside him to see her walking in step with him. She never left his side, much to his many consorts displeasure. Though he had never been romantically involved with the young woman, she was his, and that was final.

Long black tresses fell down her back in a glistening curtain, a small braid pushed behind her ear, courtesy of his ward. Dark, thin eyebrows and long black eyelashes curved around her half lidded eyes as she walked, content in their silence. Her eyes, a dark crystal azure that would outshine the rarest of jewels, stared at the path in front of them. Pale flesh, flawless, thanks to the servants he had given her, seemed to glow with an ethereal light of her aura, one that all sought to posses and abuse. She adorned the colors of his land, white and blue, a crescent moon pendant hanging from a satin chocker wrapped around her petite throat.

She was his, there was no denying it.

Not his mate.

Not his lover.

But simply his.

"Kagome." he addressed, returning his gaze to the passage they walked.

She addressed him with a simple nod, "Hai, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You know of the impending war." it wasn't a question. She had been by his side ever since said war had been hinted at. Through every briefing and meeting of nobles of his land.

She remained silent, waiting for him to continue. She was only so reserved around him, forcing herself into a sense of meditation. It soothed his yoki and made it easier to think around his anger.

"I fear they will try to take you from me."

She laughed softly at this, shaking her head, "My lord, they will not tear me from your side. I am your miko. All across this land know this."

He nodded, "But those of the other lands will not. They will seek to tear me away from what they presume to be my lover."

She smiled and fingered the pendant around her throat. Sesshomaru had looked long and hard to find a jewel that best suited her eyes. It was the closest he had come, and still it paled in comparison.

"They will know the wrath of my lord and his people should they try to take me."

He nodded once more.

She paused and turned up to him, eyes shining clearly even though her outward expression was that of calm.

"What truly troubles you my lord? It is not often I have to work so hard to blanket you in my aura. I feel your emotions raging against me."

He nodded and looked down at her, "I fear for my lands, my people. You have been mine ever since that mongrel of my brother cast you aside. I will not loose you because some lord has decided to stick his nose into my business."

Kagome nodded and remembered the years she had spent with her lord.

When their quest had been done, and the jewel whole once more, she had made her wish. One that the gods did not deem un-selfish.

She had wished for Kikyou.

Kikyou had been brought back, and had tried to kill her reincarnation for the right to the jewel.

The accursed Shikon had other plans though.

It had transported Kagome to the western lords estates, broken and bleeding, her miko ki nearly consuming her. He had taken her in, much to the surprise of all those in his kingdom, and sent for the best teachers.

As the years ticked by though, he started to realize that she was not aging. As he watched the people in his lands start to wither and die, the young woman stayed looking as though she was a teen.

It was later assessed that the cursed babble had exchanged Kagome's mortal life for the life of Kikyou. And not wanting to with out a protector, it had fused itself with her, forcing her to remain as long as it did.

Now, nearly five hundred years later, they still remained together. He had gone into hiding with her for the better part of the time, watching as his kind where sought out and destroyed. They had watched as civilizations grew and fell, watched as the lands split and a new breed of mortal claimed the earth.

A breed that had named themselves Shinobi.

Once Sesshomaru had emerged it had taken a great deal on both his and Kagome's part to make him appear as they did. He came from no where and claimed to be the heir to the lands they lived upon. Kagome spent countless hours delving back into forgotten lineage of the clans and found one of royalty that had died out many years ago.

So she had changed it and falsified documents stating Sesshomaru was who he claimed he was. They had disguised him and his ward, hiding their demon markings to the world. She had even gone as far as to dull Sesshomaru's spun silver locks, turning them to a bright white.

He had, of course, violently denied allowing her to cut them.

Sesshomaru turned and continued their walk, the path so familiar his feet lead him with out accord to his mind.

Kagome allowed her head to fall slightly. Sesshomaru was willing to give up his façade of being mortal to protect her.

"My lord, you cannot let them know that you are demon. Have you not seen what they have done to others such as yourself? The great nine tailed kitsune Kyuubi, the ever psychotic Shukaku? I have seen the vessels they have placed them in, my lord. There would be no way for me to get you back with out killing a new born child."

He 'hn'ed softly. Even though the fact was a horrible one, he knew his miko would do so. She was nothing if not faithful.

"That will not happen. If I am forced to break the façade we have woven in front of these mortals, I will hide until they forget about me."

Kagome nodded, her eyes down cast. He was willing to risk everything.

"What is this war over, my lord? Last I heard, it was simply in the land of fire, not stretching as far as the land of waves. Allow Konoha to fight its own battles. I see no reason for us to interfere."

Sesshomaru 'hn'ed again and came to a stop in front of a well worn door, "It is not Konoha that has me riled, miko. It is the man leading the attack against the city."

Kagome turned and pulled the sutra's off the door, allowing her lord to open it. Inside, light only by small candles, was the shrine he had constructed for her. She walked past him to where she kept her incense and began to light them, waving them over the stone statues that protected the area. She paused and ran her fingers over the smooth hide of the stone dog, the patron saint for their 'clan'. In truth it was just a stature of her lord in his demon form.

But their was no need to divulge such information to those who didn't need to know it.

"I do not fear for the well being of Konoha. I fear for the man behind these attacks. He will surely come here in search for power."

Kagome scoffed and placed the incense in the tray beside the beastly statues. Kneeling, her kimono fanning around her, she bowed until her forehead pressed against the ground, her fingers splayed out in a diamond form in front of her.

Sesshomaru watched as she paid homage to all the guardian statues. He had watched through out time as the art was lost, many people simply clapping twice and bowing their heads. No, not his miko. She stayed true to the traditional method of honor from their time so long ago.

He watched as she straightened in front of the last statue, the one of him, and felt the corners of his mouth twitch slightly.

She stood and made her way to the palate seated in the center of the shrine and took her place there. Knowing that she was going to meditate, he turned and walked from the room. He could feel her aura unleash across his home, sending a relaxing sensation to all those who occupied it. He could remember when it had been nothing but a swirling tempest, pink and untamed. Now that she had a tightly held leash around it, her aura swirled around her in a blue, almost flame like motion.

He walked into his study and stared dully at the papers scattered across his desk. It was more trouble playing the Kage for the village then he had ever experienced when ruling the western lands.

He could still feel the pulse of his miko's ki. It seemed to wrap around him, making the stoic demon lord shake his head.

Even when she was lost in meditation, she still reached out to comfort and console him.

No, theirs wasn't a relationship of love, nor of lust.

It was a sense of belonging.

She had been his for nearly five hundred years. He had thrown out many a potential mate when they speculated on his relationship with his miko. Some had even go as far as to say when they where mated, the bitch would be banishing Kagome.

Needless to say, those particular woman would never be seen again.

She was his, and would remain that way until he died.

Looking down at the file laid open on his desk he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

This was not going to be a good day.

…

Naruto gazed lazily from his vantage point, watching as the citizens of Konoha scurried under him. Lazily he drummed clawed fingers against the side of his face.

Konoha, he mused, had become quiet dull.

Ever since Sasuke had come back, it seemed as though the city itself was relaxed. There was no more constant need to prepare themselves for an emanate attack. Sasuke had stated that he had killed Orochimaru, even going as far as to present the head of sanin to the Hokage.

Tsunade had not been pleased at the fact a head was flopped do unceremoniously onto her desk. None the less, she agreed to reinstate Sasuke as a ninja of Konoha.

Naruto scoffed, continuing to drum his fingers. Holding one hand out in front of his face, he silently watched as the moon light played off his clawed fingers. A silent reminder that he was no longer Naruto, and there was no longer Kyuubi. The dreaded nine tailed fox had taken over, fully melding his soul and Naruto's together.

It was almost comical now that he thought back at the fear he had once had for the demon.

Now, though, he couldn't imagine his life without the kitsune. Kyuubi opened up many doors in his life, ones that he would never be able to reach as just a shinobi.

The only down side Naruto could see was the fact that he had to hide what he was from the village. They would no doubt run him from the walls if they found out what he was.

_Morons, the lot of them. _He sighed, leaning back on the shingled roof.

He felt a familiar chakra brush up against his and looked over to see the stoic Uchiha standing there, his arms crossed. Sasuke stared up at the moon lit sky, his dark eyes reflecting back twin globes of light.

Naruto sighed and sat up, brushing his palms against his pants as he did so. The villagers would never understand why their star child, Uchiha Sasuke, sought out Naruto. Many rumors circulated the village about a love interest between the two. Which was disturbing on both parts.

Though Naruto was kitsune, and kitsune rarely cared where their pleasure came from, it was in no way psychical that the two where drawn to each other.

The cursed seal, one Sasuke had fought so long to control, was so much more than Orochimaru could ever expect it to be. It was a gateway between Sasuke and his ancestors, born from demon decent. The mighty phoenix that had been hunted to extinction, the red bird that died and resurrected itself, had been reborn in Sasuke the moment the seal had fully matured. And because Sasuke and Naruto shared that one trait, they had bonded.

They both where demon, living amongst a world that hated them.

Sasuke turned emotionless eyes to Naruto and nodded before taking a seat beside the kitsune.

Naruto sighed and returned back to watching the streets below. Few people ventured out this time of night, which meant there was little to no one to bring interest to the pair. It was often as such. It was very rare for one to sit at night with out the other.

It was their territory.

"Gaara has sent a request for us to join him in Suna. Something about a festival." Naruto stated blandly, watching as a couple disappeared amongst the shadows. Though his eyes could clearly see through the darkness, he refocused his gaze, not wanting to spy on their intimacy.

"It is your choice, Kyuubi. One of us must remain, else someone might get idiotic and think to impede upon our lands."

Naruto nodded and sighed, ignoring the way Sasuke had used his name. "It would be marvelous to see Shukaku again. But with the mishap last time, I fear leaving will cause commotion. Have you heard of the supposed war about to break loose in land of waves?"

Sasuke nodded, his sharingan swirling. His eyes where trained on the couple Naruto had spotted earlier. Naruto sighed and leaned back against the shingles.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say you where a pervert." he commented dryly.

Sasuke smirked, "I have to get my kicks somewhere."

Naruto chuckled softly, "Why not bed one of your many followers? I am sure that they would be more than happy to accommodate you, even if it where for just a simple rut."

Sasuke sighed, his red eyes fading back to obsidian, "I find they have become boring. I had thought taking Sakura would be much more entertaining, but even her high levels of chakra do not quench the ache."

Naruto nodded, knowing exactly what he was saying. None of the nin in the village had the chakra the beasts craved. It just left them wanting and the women exhausted.

"We need to find more females."

Sasuke sighed and turned his gaze back up to the sky. Naruto saw the fleeting disappointment in the Uchiha's eyes. He knew that Sasuke desired to allow the seal to take over, to give him wings.

"Agreed."

…

They lay together in the bed they often shared. His hands wrapped around her possessively as her light touch traveled up and down his arms. It wasn't about sex or love, it was about trust. And Sesshomaru trusted no one to protect his miko save himself. Thus the reason he had moved her into his chambers. Her calming aura wrapped around him, soothing his demon, and allowed him to peacefully sleep.

If he had known having her with him would help him so, he would have taken her from his nitwitted half brother when he first saw her.

She sighed in her sleep, the action ruffling her hair slightly. He would never admit so in mixed company, but he thought his miko beautiful. She would make a fine mate, if he was a man to take such a gift.

Even if he where to court her as such, she would never accept. They had been together to long, knew each other better than anyone could ever dream of. It would be odd, almost like taking his sister to bed. Though he could not formally adopt her in the sense of demons, for that would cause her body to rip itself apart due to the warring ki's, it didn't mean their relationship wasn't that of siblings.

The attack came with out warning, rousing them both from their light sleep in an instance. He was first out of their bed, storming over to the window to look out at his city. Fires broke out across the many homes, people ran screaming, clutching their children or meager possessions.

He cursed and turned back to see Kagome already roused from bed, a thin robe wrapped around her sleeping gown.

"Who is it?"

He turned to his own clothes and began to strip out of his sleeping yukata, exposing his nude form below it. Kagome averted her eyes, a light blush staining her pale cheeks. Sesshomaru paid it no mind as he pulled his clothing on.

"Go to Rin and hide yourselves. I will come for you as soon as I deal with this."

She nodded and followed him out of the room, still clad in her dark silk robe and white sleeping shift.

"Do I have time to dress?"

A crash came from somewhere with in the manor and he shook his head, "Just go."

She nodded and rushed away from him, her bare feet padding against the stone floors. He watched her run to the room at the end of the hall, her dark hair loosely fanning out around her, fluttering with the loose silk of her garments.

An explosion rocked through the manor, causing the walls to shudder and the ceiling to rain down dust. Turning towards the destruction he allowed some of his demonic ki to wash forward as he rushed towards the ensuing chaos.

Kagome pushed the door open then closed behind her before rushing over to the bed. Rin roused slowly, blinking wide brown eyes up at the woman in her chamber.

"Ane, what's going on?'

Kagome shook her head and helped her stand out of the bed. Rin stood eye to eye with Kagome herself, boasting twin purple stripes on the side of her face and a blue crescent in the centered of her forehead, her brown bangs fanning around it. She allowed her more demonic markings to show when she slept, where Sesshomaru did not. Their lord feared that someone would be walk upon him in his sleep and if someone where to see the markings all hell would break loose.

"We must go, Rin."

Rin nodded, not questioning her elder sister. Kagome watched as she grabbed for her robe while simultaneously flaring her ki to hide her markings.

Kagome heard a scream from below and felt her pulse jump to her throat, nearly choking her. Grabbing Rin's hand, she hurriedly rushed to the door and pushed it open. Peaking out to make sure that no one was in the hall, she pulled Rin from the room and they ran down the hall away from the sounds of screams.

"Where are we going Ane?"

Kagome turned the corner, not answering Rin. She ran straight for the shrine and pushed it open before ushering Rin inside. Rin covered her nose and watched as Kagome bolted the door shut.

Kagome pressed her ear against the door, listening for the intruders. She could hear fighting and anguished yells, but she didn't know if Sesshomaru had joined the fray or not.

"Demon!"

Kagome paled slightly at the sound of the frightened voice. It was much worse then she thought if Sesshomaru had to show his true form.

She back away from the door and pulled Rin to her, holding on to the woman as if her life depended on it.

Moment ticked by, feeling like an eternity to the pair. Rin clutched at Kagome's front, her eyes trained on the door. A commotion broke out from behind it, making Rin growl and clutch to the immortal she was holding.

Screams followed before nothing but deafening silence filled the air. Kagome closed her eyes and laid her forehead against the top of Rin's head.

The demoness growled louder when the door opened but stopped immediately by the resonating growl sent back to her.

"Calm yourself pup. I am not here to harm."

Kagome blinked and looked up at her lord, her eyes wide. It wasn't often she got to see Sesshomaru in all his demonic glory. Amber eyes usually disguised as light brown glowed at her with the power of his ki.

There where muffled yells from behind the door and he cursed, "Rin, take Kagome and run, Run as far and as fast as you can."

Rin nodded and stood, helping Kagome to her feet. Sesshomaru walked up his miko and she looked up at him, blue eyes wide with fear. Not of him, but for what was to come. She wasn't sure when she would be able to see her lord again.

His clawed hands skimmed the skin of her throat as her reached behind her. She felt the tie that held her choker slice in half and gasped when the pendant slid from around her throat. He caught it with skilled ease and held it up to her.

"Hide this. Do not let anyone see it. There are others like this Sesshomaru, still hiding in the world. I still have enemies." he paused and curled her fingers around the crescent moon, "they would seek to take you from me."

She nodded and felt his yoki pulse around her hand, sinking into the stone. "I will find you again, miko. You are mine, and shall always be such."

She nodded again and pushed the trinket into the pocket of her robe. She heard a pounding on the door outside and jumped slightly.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and nodded. The demoness walked up to Kagome and lifted the small woman into her arms.

"Hold on tight and guard your face." Rin commented as they ran towards the only window in the shrine. Kagome did as she was told and buried her face against Rin's shoulders. She heard the glass shatter around her and felt the sharp edges cut at the ends of her gown.

And then they where falling.

Rin tucked Kagome close to her and landed, hissing as the steep fall jarred her knees.

She glanced around at the people still running from their homes and held Kagome tighter before running into the fray.

They made it out of the village with out so much of a trouble. Once outside Rin set Kagome down and turned back to the village, her eyes haunted.

"Rin?"

The demoness shook her head, "I have to go back for Lord Sesshomaru. I cant let him do this on his own."

Kagome nodded, already knowing what Rin was going to do. The demoness smiled and hugged the woman she viewed as her older sister before turning back to the burning village.

"You have to stay alive, Kagome. For Sesshomaru. He needs you more than he will ever admit."

She nodded and watched as the demoness disappeared into the chaos.

Kagome turned back to the darkened forest and ran. Her muscles toned from having Sesshomaru as a teacher, she covered a great distance in a short period of time.

She ran for what felt like hours, her muscles burning. She still pushed on, trying to find solace in the darkened trees. Only once her muscles threatened to collapse under exhausting did she slow her pace down.

Doubling over, she took in deep breathes, trying to still her racing heart. She could no longer see the smoke rising from her village and deemed it safe to take a small break.

Flopping down very unladylike and sighed, running her hand through sweaty hair. It was the first time she cursed Sesshomaru and his resilience at her cutting her hair.

_I would be so much cooler if I didn't have hair down to my ass. _She thought begrudgingly.

Sighing once again she allowed her mind to drift back to her day. Had she known upon waking that morning she was going to forced away from her companions and her home, she would have never crawled out of bed.

He body started to shake as the shock started to wear off. She had no money, no clothes save the ones she wore, and no food. The only thing she had was the crescent shaped stone in her pocket.

Shaking her head furiously she pinched the bridge of her nose. She would _not _allow this to get the better of her. She was a timeless miko. She had seen things in her life that most people would never experience in three lifetimes.

She could do this.

_No, I will do this. And my lord will come for me and we will go into hiding again. _

Steeling her resolve, she forced her shaking legs to cooperate with her and stood up.

"Alright, first things first, I have got to get somewhere safe."

She nodded and began to walk through the forest, not feeling the ease she usually did. She could still feel Sesshomaru's yoki all around her, telling her she was still in his lands.

_I need to get out of Sesshomaru's lands. Else I am still in danger. _

Reluctant as she was, Kagome began to walk through the dense forest, not daring to look back.

Ok, what do you all think? If you like I will continue. it's a harem, so…tell me what you think. Alright?


End file.
